Under The Pillow
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 21: By Maryline Depp. "Beautiful landscape, snow everywhere... Bella couldn't focus on her homework. All she could think about was Edward, the love of her life. She lay in her bed and found something under the pillow..."


**TWILIGHT "Under The Pillow"**

**Summary : **

Beautiful landscape, snow everywhere… Bella couldn't focus on her homework. All she could think about was Edward, the love of her life. She lay on her bed and found something under the pillow…

**As always I don't own anything…**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** February 2012

* * *

><p>Bella was tired. School wasn't always fun. The only thing she was thinking about was Edward. She was thinking about him day and night. Every minute of every day. She couldn't focus on anything else. And she didn't want to.<p>

She was doing her homework, well trying to, but found it hard to concentrate.

She was looking out the window and admiring the landscape. Everything was white. It had been snowing the past few days and it was beautiful.

She could picture herself walking in the snow with Edward, holding hands and kissing.

_I wonder what he's doing right now_? She thought. _Maybe he's thinking about me._

She was bored and decided to take a break. Her homework would still be there in an hour.

She decided to lie down on her bed and shut her eyes hoping to fall asleep and dream of the one she loved.

She lay on her side with an arm under the pillow.

That's when she felt something.

"What is that?" she said out loud as she reached under the pillow with both hands.

She was surprised to find what looked like a letter there. She quickly unfolded it.

_Dear Bella,_

_My beautiful angel._

_I love to take you in my arms,_

_I love to hold you tight,_

_I love to kiss you,_

_I love to whisper into your ears,_

_I love to feel your skin against mine,_

_I love the way you move,_

_I love the way you make me feel._

_You bring the best out of me._

_You have taught me the true meaning of love._

_I can't see a future that does not include you._

_You are the love of my life._

_My everything._

_You are perfect to me._

_Please be mine._

_I will love you forever,_

_Edward_

"Oh, I am yours, Edward, I'm all yours," she said to herself.

She held the letter against her heart and a tear ran down her cheek.

She wanted to be with him right now. Kiss him, hold his hand, touch his face…

She loved the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful person on the earth.

She started to daydream again... They were walking in a park full of snow everywhere. They were holding hands and laughing hard. They were happy and nothing else mattered.

"I love you so much, Bella," she heard a whisper into her hear.

Oh yes she liked daydreaming. Then she heard a whisper again and felt a kiss on her neck.

She turned around and was amazed to see Edward standing there. He held her tight and kissed her lips.

"You mean the world to me," he said between kisses.

"You don't know how much I love you," she replied.

She looked up. His eyes were beautiful. She had always loved them. She looked deep into his eyes and he noticed a teardrop rolling down her face. He wiped it away with his finger and kissed her once more.

"I don't want to be the reason you cry," he said.

"I'm so happy. I'm crying happy tears," she replied.

"I'm so lucky I found you," he said.

"I'm the lucky one. I've never felt happier in my entire life," she said.

"From now on I'll always stay by your side, day and night," he said.

A strand of hair was falling in her face and he tucked it behind her ear before kissing her again.

He smiled. "It's almost Valentine 's Day and I can't wait to spend it with you."

"Me too," she said.

"It will be wonderful," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "What would make you happy?"

"Just being with you makes me happy and it's all I need," she said.

"You are amazing, Bella, you are so beautiful. I have a little something for you," he said as he took something in his pocket.

It was a keychain with a heart. A picture of them inside.

"This is beautiful, Edward, thank you!"

"You're welcome, you deserve it, you deserve so much more than I could ever give you. I want to give you everything."

She smiled. It was touching.

"But I have nothing for you," she said with a sad voice.

"Being with you is all I need," he replied with a smile. "You make me happier every day."

"Same here," she said. "I never thought it was possible to love someone so much."

He touched her face and kissed her again.

She had tears in her eyes. She was feeling happy. She knew she was with the right person. The one who could make her smile, make her feel loved, make her happy.

They were meant to be... for eternity…

**THE END - **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
